Intruders
by Fomou-Amai-chans
Summary: F: I'm not good at summeries... A: I am! ok these 2 girls come to ouran to see their best friends Hikaru & Kaoru. And that's all i got for now.
1. Thier here!

Hey! Amai here, and this is...psst Fumou. I forgot the title. F: It's

* * *

"The Ouran private institute those with excellent social standings and filthy rich families. The Ouran host club is where the handsomest boys that have way too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have way too much time on their hands. Sounds a bit shallow right Fumou? We should check it out." Said Amai holding a pamphlet of the Ouran Academy and their host club.

"Sure. If were lucky enough maybe we'll Hikaru and Kouru there."

Moments later Fumou and Amai found themselves in front of music room #3.

"Well this is supposed to be the place. Go ahead Fumou, open it."

"Ok" Fumou opened the door and rose petals came flying out.

"Welcome," Said a group of boys. "To the Ouran Host club."

Fumou and Amai looked at each other then burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAH!! You guys call yourself a host club!!" The boys stared at them in confusion.

Then Hikaru and Kaouru realized who they were. "Fumou! Amai!" The girls stopped laughing enough to realize who was calling there names. "Hikaru! Kaouru!" They both yelled in excitement. They hugged each other.

"So what are you guys doing in a place like this?" Asked Fumou.

"Us?!? We should be asking you that. We haven't seen you since elementary"

"What happened?"

"Well right before middle school started we moved to Paris." Amai replied.

"Oh that explains it"

"But it doesn't explain why you here."

"Oh i can explain that," Said Fumou. "Our dad got transferred back here for a while."

"So your gonna be leaving soon." The boys said with grief.

"Well not until Christmas." Said Amai trying to cheer them up.

"Sweet! That's a lot of time!"

"Hikaru, Kaouru, would you mind introducing us to your friends?" Said a guy wearing glasses.

"Oh everyone these are our friends Amai," He pointed to the girl with long brown hair.

"Hi!"

"-And Fumou." He pointed to the girl with short brown hair.

"Yo."

"They're sisters."

"Yeah but I'm older." Said Fumou.

"Only by 3 minutes!"

"Wait, so you two are twins?" said a small blond boy holding a pink bunny.

"You bet!" They replied with their arms around each other.

"But you look nothing alike."

"Well duh we're fraternal twins."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

Another blond boy walked up to Amai, took her hand and kissed it, "Why it is very nice to meet you princess Amai."

She didn't blush,like he expected, instead she took his hand and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you too, guy who tries too hard."

He turned to Fumou,confused.

"Don't even think about it pretty boy!" She said with a glare

"Heh, they're still the same as when were little right Kaouru?"

"Got that right. Sorry boss but compliments don't work on them. Whenever boys tried to flatter them,it had no effect on them."

"I see." Blondie found them interesting. Then something or should i say a certain someone caught Amai's eye.

She turned and whispered to Fumou. "Really?"

"I think so." They shoved blondie out of their way and jolted to a girlish looking boy.

"Are you a crossdresser?!?!" They both asked in excitement. Everyone else were a bit shocked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."Said Haruhi,dully.

"Cool! We love crossdressers!!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh Amai, Fumou would you mind keeping Haruhi being a girl a secret?"

"Why should we blondie?" replied Amai.

"Well becaus- did you just call me blondie?"

"Yep. You were saying though."

"Well no one else knows."

"Give us a moment." Fumou and Amai huddled up. After a few minutes they came to decision.

"Okay we have come to a decision." "We will keep your secret secret,"

"Yes!"

"But! We wanna help out with the host club in whatever way we can."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because, we don't have alot of time to spend with Hikaru and Kaouru."

"And it seems like they spend most of their time here."

"And we also wanna get to know the rest of you too." Amai added.

"Well i am sorry but only boys may join the host club." said the boy with glasses again.

"Well then why is Haruhi here?"

"Yes well Haruhi broke an 8,000,000 yen Renaissance vase and seeing how she is a commoner she can not pay for it. So she works here." The girls had a mischievous look on their faces. Like the one the twins usually had.

"Well too bad i guess we'll just leav-opps!" Said Fumou 'acidentally' knocking over a vase.

"Well then i guess we have no choice in hiring you."

"Yes!" They both said in excitement. They high-fived each other.

"Always did get what they wanted."

"I see you two haven't changed much since we were little."

"Nope not a bit!" Said Fumou showing a peace sign.

"Wait, we should at least know you names. "

Blondie stood up.

" My name is Tamaki Suoh, but you may call me your prince."

"Cut it blondie, I'm not falling for your tricks." said Amai with a harsh tone, pushing Tamaki aside. The other blond boy walked up to them.

"My name is Mitskuni Honinozuka, but you can call me Honey. And that big guy over there is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori."

They starred at him then smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Honey and Mori!"

The guy with glasses decided to introduce himself next. "I am Kyoya Ootori, vice president of this host club."

"So if your the vp who's the presidente?" Fumou questioned Kyoya.

"That would be who you call blondie."

"Eh tu momma?"

"Are you messing with us?"

"What does that mean?" Tamaki said a little ticked.

"It means we can't see you as president of this place."

"Wait a minute Fumou. Remember what i said about this place earlier, now i know why,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing."

Tamaki starts poking them annoyingly.

"Why won't you tell me? Why? Why? Why? Tell me!" Fumou dramatically slapped his hand and he went flying.

"I didn't even slap you that hard. It's because you like an egotistical, narcissistic person that can't handle criticism."

"I am n-what does that mean?"

"It mean...take it away Fumou!"

"It means your an idiot!"

FIN

* * *

A: Hoped you like the 1st chapter. Took a while F:Yeah and it took a long time to edit,I have no Idea how you past English Amai.


	2. Welcome to the Hostclub Amai and Fumou!

Hey! Amai here and glad you're actually reading this! Enjoy Intruders!

* * *

Tamaki crouched up in his emo corner.

"Uh Fumou, I think you were a little hard on him. I didn't even know what you were talking about."

"Yeah, well he pissed me off."

Amai walked over to Tamaki.

"Uh Blondie?" Tamaki turned to her. "Don't take what Fumou said seriously. She calls me an idiot all the time."

"Not all the time!" Fumou said from afar.

"She doesn mean it." She said with a smile.

"Ok" They both got up from the floor.

"Hey but don't go thinking you've won me over blondie. It's just Fumou can be too cruel sometimes and well she's not really known for apoligizing a lot."

Fumou stuck out her tongue out. She walked back over to the rest of the group.

"So what do you plan foing for our host club?" Kyouya asked Fumou and Amai.

"Well alot of things."

"We can serve tea, sweets, clean-up."

"Or even play music." Everyone turned their heads.

"You can?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"So you two continued to play?" Hikaru asked. They nodded.

"At least tell me you've improved."

"Remember when they first took lessons Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Amai was on the recorder and Fumou was on the violin."

"Man did you guys stink!" The boys started laughing at them.

"Shutup!"

"We've improved alot since then." Amai and Fumou yelled at them.

"Prove it."

"Okay then." Amai looked around. "Fumou i found a table!" They got on top of the table.

"What do you want us to play?"

"Play Beethoven's 5th symphony. "Tamaki suggested.

Amai and Fumou got out their instruments. Fumou played the violin and Amai played the flute. (She upgraded)

"Ready Amai?"

"Ready!"

They started playing. They were so good. **(A/N:It's like take how good Tamaki is and multiply it by like a bajillion and 5.)** That's how good they were. They finished.

"So?"

"Wow!"

"Yeah that was even better then the boss."

"We've improved since you last saw us."

"I'll say."

"Well I guess that settles it," Said Tamaki pointing at the twins.

"You shall provide the entertainment for the Ouran Host Club!"

"Hmm mkay." They both said bluntly.

* * *

The next day. The Host Club was open for buisness. The girls were both on top of the table playing. Fumou was wearing a black shirt with a white button up(not buttoned up) and a black skirt. Amai was wearing the same thing but different. White shirt with black button-up(not buttoned up) and white skirt along with a black heart shaped peace sign.

"Psst! Fumou! This is starting to get boring." Fumou stopped playing but it still sounded as if she was.

"Your telling me."

"Uh...how are you doing that?"

"Oh that." She picks up a boombox.

"I recorded what we play and put it in here."

"Great idea! Now we can go goof off."

They took off to mess with the others. They found Kyoya first attending to his clipboard.

"Hey Kyo!"

"Aren't you two supposed to be playing?"

"Yeah."

"But that got boring."

"Plus we wanted to spend time with you."

"If you want to bother someone then go bother Tamaki."

"And he would be where?" Kyouya pointed in his direction.

"Thanks Kyo!"

They ran off to mess with him. When they get to him he's talking to a girl. "So Tamaki. I've heard that you've added an addition to the club. Two to be in fact."

"Why yes. Two twin girls."

"Girls? Well I think I should worry a bit."

"What would you have to worry about?"

"Well You and two other women. What if they try to steal you away from me?"

Fumou tried to contain her laughter.

"Shh. You'll blow our cover." Amai whispered to Fumou.

"No one could ever take me away from you."

"I bet they can't help but fall for you."

The girls burst out laughing and obviously gave away their cover. "You..think..we'd fall for him?"

"You're funny." Tamaki looked back and saw that it was them, of course.

"Would you please leave and attend to your dutties?"

"Ha! You said duty." Amai childishly laughed at the word.

"Could you just leave!"

"But we're having so much fun with you."

"Leave!"

"Ohh, look we're making him mad." His face turned red. Amai touched him.

"You're it! Now you have to come get us."

"I will not play such silly games."

"Whatever, we know you like these kind of games."

"The twins told us all about it. Now come on and catch us." They ran off and he came chasing after them. They ran past the twins.

"Hey guys!"

"Come play with us." They took their hands and dragged them along.

"Looks like you've been keeping the boss busy."

"Yep." They all looked back to see Tamaki chasing after them.

"Amai lookout!" Kaoru shouted.

"Wha-ah!" She tripped over a chair and landed on her face. "Ow."

"Still as clumsy as ever." She sat up and looked at her knee. "Oh, I'm bleedin."

Haruhi came over with a band-aid and put it on her knee.

"Thanks Haruhi!"

"No problem, just be careful next time."

"I'll try." They got up.

"Hey I just realized," Said Kaoru. "It's a school day and your not in uniforms."

"Yeah, aren't you two supposed to be going to school here?"

"Yeah but we don't start till Monday."

"That reminds me do you have two extra boy uniforms?"

"Yeah why?" Hikaru said while giving Amai the uniforms.

"Because the uniforms they have for girls suck! So I'm just making a few...modifications."

FIN

* * *

A:Hope you liked it! next one's coming up on Friday! YAY! F:That is if Amai remebers the deadline.


	3. 1st Day of School

A:Okay sorry it took forever but here it is! F: Gomenasai! Gomenasai gusaimasu! It's mostly my fault.

* * *

The Ouran school gates looked more ominous than the day before.

Amai turned to leave but Fumou quickly grabbed her.

"You have to go. Be thankful I let you bring Forte." Fumou said while pointing to a beige teddy bear poking out of Amai's backpack.

"I need him!"

Fumou starred at her with an expression that was a mix of disgust and disbelief.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, nothing at all."

A shadow cast suddenly over the girls.

"Fumou-chan!" Honi abruptly jumped on Fumou's back.

"Hi Honi-semp-"

"Ooh a bear!" He shouted while kicking off of Fumou's face heading towards Amai's backpack.

He grabbed Forte and hugged him tightly while twirling around.

"His name's Forte!" Amai informed Honi.

"Why Forte?"

"Oh because before i called him teddy but we had some...accidents and ended up with four stitches, see?"

She showed him the patches on his arm, leg, stomach, and back.

"So i decided to call him Forte."

"Well that makes sense."

He stares at him.

"He's very adorable!"

"Thank you!"

Just then the school bell rang.

"C'mon Fumou, we better get to class. Uh, can I please have Forte back?" Amai asked Honi politely.

He handed over Forte and they scurried off to class.

When they got to their classroom Fumou had to shove Amai through the door.

"Ok class settle down. We have some new students here. Please tell us your names and a little bit about yourselves."

Each twin bowed.

"Hi, i'm Fujita Fumou. My hobbies are reading, the violin, and generally music." Fumou said with Amai following with,

"And I am Fujita Amai. My hobbies are stuffed animals, making jewelry, and the flute."

The girls took their seats, on either side of the twins, and class went on without much arise.

Throughout the lessons Amai ceremoniously answered questions, while Fumou sat in silence.

Near the time for lunch the teacher handed out a general knowledge quiz.

The teacher looked wearily at Fumou.

'I'm afraid that the one with short hair isn't too bright.'

But sure enough, as if a big slap in the face from Karma, Fumou passed with flying colors.

She even had a smug expression when she handed it in, as if to tell the sensei,

"Not as dumb as you think."

Of course Amai passed too.

But her answers were near illegible since they were surrounded by doodles.

Soon the lunch bell and and Amai and Fumou exited the classroom, accompanied by the Haruhi and the twins.

"Uh Fumou, don't you need your lunch?" Haruhi said almost halfway to the cafeteria.

"Oh that's right, you guys wait here."

She hurried back to the class.

She discovered a note on her desk.

She opened it.

"Dear Fajita-san, I'd like to speak to you on the school roof. Please meet me there during lunch."

Fumou read it over then exclaimed, "Fajita!? Do I look like grilled Mexican meat?! Who wrote this?"

She looked for a signature but found none.

"Guess there's only one way to find out."

Fumou headed for the roof.

She burst through the door and saw the person who left the note, Yukari Kyouske.

He was, in a word, average, nothing special.

He defiantly didn't spark Fumou's interest.

"Thanks for meeting me here Fajita-san. I wanted to let you know that...I-I like you!"

As calmly as Fumou could she replied "My name is Fujita, FU-JI-TA! And I'm sorry, I can't except your feelings."

She tried to sound nice, but even so, her tone was curt and bitter.

When she got back to the classroom instead of her lunch she found another note.

"Fucking notes!!"

This one told her that she had a new rival...and that she stole the lunch.

"Gasp! Amai made that for me!" She exclaimed.

"It's ON!!"

* * *

A: Again sorry it was late. Got my corner if you want the details of why it's late. F:And visted my corner too!


	4. It's on!

Fumou entered the Host Club with a distressed look on her face. She slumped her weight to a table with her face in her hands. Tamaki walked up to her and asked "What's wrong?"

She replied by growling and yelling "Go away Blondie!!!!"

He scurried off into his Emo corner. Amai walked up and said, "What's wrong Nee-chan?" with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh nothing, a boy just confessed his love to me and now because of it I have a rival!" she said sarcastically.

"Wow, are you gonna be all right?"

"I guess."

Kyoya walked over to the girls with a sheet of music. "Hey guys, this is the song you'll be playing today."

Fumou got up from the table. "Why don't you take that music and shove it up your a-"

"Okay, Thanks a lot Kyoya!" Amai said quickly while ushering Kyoya out of Fumou's "Anger Zone."

"Gosh you must be really pissed."

"No kidding."

"Well is there anything I can do to help?"

"Are you making dinner tonight?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Then I'll be fine." Fumou said as she rested her head on the table.

"I know," Amai exclaimed as she reached into her bag but couldn't find what she was looking for.

"I'll be right back!!" Amai left the room.

Hikaru and Koaru popped up from behind Fumou. "Where'd she go?" They both asked.

"I don't know, Maybe to go look for Forte? She was looking in her bag."

"Wow,she still has him? I gave her him in like first grade!" Koaru exclaimed.

"Well, she loves that bear. It was the best gift she ever got."

Amai came back moments later with tears in her eyes. "Fumou! I can't find Forte." She was hyperventilating between each word. She latched on to Fumou's arm and handed her a note. "I found this in my backpack!"

Fumou grabbed the note and thought to herself, 'I'm really getting sick and tired of these freaking notes!'

She opened the note. It was written in annoyingly lovely curlicue handwriting:

_I found your weakness. Your rather adorable sister. I'm right ne~? Anyway, I took the thing she __cherishes the most. I suppose that she's a wreck right now. I bet your in pain too. _

_Oh,well, that's what you get for pissing me off._

_~your rival._

She even dotted her I's with hearts. She crushed the note in her hand. Fumou looked down at Amai holding on to her arm as if her life depended on it. She grabbed her shoulders and looked right in her eye.

"Don't worry,I will get Forte back. You stay here and try to survive without him for a while." Amai nodded with tears in her eyes. Amai took her to the couch. Amai lied down and covered herself with a blankie.

"Hikaru! Your coming with me to look for Forte. Koaru and....all you other guys, you help Amai deal with it. Keep her away from sharp objects and open windows.

"Fumou," Amai called in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry."

"Stupid, why are you sorry?"

"Because I was hoping Forte would make you feel better, but instead it's made you more stressed and me an emotional wreck."

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is!"

"I'm weak and I can't even last 5 seconds without some stupid bear and I'm not implying that Forte is stupid. I wish that I was strong like you."

"Well I'm not so strong either. Look, you just lay here and I'll go find Forte" Amai nodded .

In the background Renge was tearing up because of the Moe. Renge tried to hug Fumou but Fumou pulled away.

"Ew, go away lesbo!"

"That's weird," said Tamaki.

"What's weird? Your face? OHHHHH! Burn! But seriously what's weird?"

"I thought since you love cross dressers, you'd be okay with lesbians."

"I am, but she's ugly." Fumou said pointing to Renge,

Renge flushed with rage. "Ugh, fine. I won't tell you wear the bear is."

Fumou grabbed Renge's shoulders and shook her. "Where is my sisters bear!!!

"Calm down, I'll tell you!

Fumou let go of Renge. Renge told her that her rival is Hanazaki Fumiko, and that she's usually at the sewing club right now.

"Fumou! She could be hurting Forte!" Amai said,still curled up in a ball.

"Don't worry Amai, I'll get him back!" Fumou said as she exited the room with Hikaru.

Moments later she burst into the sewing room and jumped onto her rivals back. She started pulling out her hair. But soon she relied that she was really on the teachers back.

"Oh my bad." Then she jumped on her real rivals back

"Give back Forte!!" Her rival managed to throw her off.

"Why should I?"

"Cause my sisters +miserable without him!"

"Good, let her suffer!"

"You bitch."

Fumou slapped her across the face. "If you hate me,fine. But don't you dare bring my sister into this!"

Fumou's rival started to laugh. Her expression was wild and insane. "Oh but I had to Fumou. Feel the pain I felt."

"I'm still not completely sure what I did to you and WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU CALLING ME BY AMT NAME AND WITH OUT A SUFFIX!!! THAT'S FUJITA-SAN TO YOU!!!"

Her rival looked at her dead on. "You. Stole. Kyousuke-kun."

"Who?"

"The boy who confessed to you!"

"Ooh. How did I steal him? I never asked him out."

Her rival stared at her blankly. "You didn't?"

Fumou sweat dropped. "Are you shitting me! You put me AND my sister through hell and you were MISTAKEN!!! Gimme the bear before I rip you head off."

"About the bear...I ripped it's leg off."

"Oh hell naw.

A couple hours later Fumou arrived back at the host club,a repaired forte in tow.

"Fumou your covered in blood."

"Trust Amai, that's the least of your worries."

_fin._


	5. Halloween!

Amai and Fumou were sitting in their huge living room,watching TV. Amai was sitting upside down on the couch and fumou was sitting up with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"What's today?" Amai asked Fumou.

"Uh,October 15th."

Amai took a while to let that information process through her mind, then jumped up off the couch.

"I have an idea!"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"It's a good one!"

Fumou stared at her a moment,the leaned back, grabbed a peice of popcorn and popped it in her mouth. "Go on."

"Well my idea is that we should have a haunted house partay. We'll wear costumes,then form up in teams and take turns scaring each other. We could invite the entire host club."

"Okay sounds great, but will you be able to handle it?"

"Of course."

The next day they headed off to school. When they got to the Host Club they explained to the guys what they had planned and gave them their invitations.

"We'll definatly be there" The twins told them.

"Yay! A party! ME and Takashi will be there!"

"Hmm." Honni and Mori both answered.

"Sure I guess that I could come." Haruhi said.

"Can't go." Kyouya said,only paying attention to his clipbord.

"Aw you bitch." Fumou said.

"I intend to come too." Tamaki threw in.

"Great! So everyone except Kyouya will be going!" Amai said joyfully.

"Come in costumes and we'll be picking teams when you all get there."

Everyone immeadiatly started talking about what they gonna wear and stuff.

Meanwhile Amai and Kaoru snuck away out side the host club doors.

"This is probably the greatest plan we've had yet!" Amai said proudly

"Yea but do you think it'll work?" "Of course! Operation: scare Fumou into Hikaru's arms is a go!"

They were both excited. After years of work, they finnaly had the to get their brother and sister together. Or so they thought.

Each daythey counted down until the party. On October 20th, 11 days till the party, Amai got a call from Haruhi

"Hello? Oh, hey Haruhi! What?! You can't make it, why?! Oh...well..." Amai whispered into the phone. "Great see you there."

Amai hung up the phone.

"that was a close one," Amai thought to herself. 'Now i just hope i can get through the night.'

The next fue days just flew by. It was 3 days till the party and the had finished setting up their mansion.

"Finnaly!" "And with 3 days to spare. So have you decided to what you're going to where Fumou?" "No, you?"

"Nope, how about this year we pick what each other's going to wear."

Fumou started thinking about it then a sinister smile started to form on her face. "Ok then deal!"

"Why do i get a bad feeling about this?" "What? Come on i'm your sister."

"My point exactly, your my sister!" Fumou stuck her tounge out at her.

After 3 days it was finnaly here, October 31st. A few hours before the party.

"We should start getting our costumes together, brb." Amai left the room for a couple of minutes then came back with a witch costume in her hands.

"I thought it suited you." "Cute, yours is in your room, we better go change now." "Mkay."

Amai ran upstairs to get her costume. She was both excited and nervous about her costume.

She walks into her room and see's the costume on her bed.

Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw it. "She can't be serious." There was a note on top of it.

"A deal's a deal! -Fumou XP" 'Great! how do i get myself into these situations."

The doorbell rang, so Amai felt as if she had to put the costume on.

When she saw herself in the mirror she thought to herself 'I can't go out like this'

Fumou answered the door. Everyone came at once.

Tamaki was a vampire, the twins were cats, Honi was a mummi, Mori a knight, and Haruhi a ghost.

"Hey guys! Come in!" They all went into the living room. "Where's Amai?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, uh she's putting her costume on." Fumou said with a devilish smile.

Amai came down moments later with a red cloak.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh...red riding hood." Amai said saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Unacceptable!" Fumou said angered. She tore the cloak off revealing amai weraing a...

Playboy Bunny outfit.

"Don't forget the ears!" Fumou said putting her ears on her.

Amai's face turned red. "I am hating you so much right now!"

"Why? You look so kawaii, right guys?" Everyone except Haruhi and huni was blushing, even Mori.

"No way!! I mean even Mori's losing his cool!" They turned to him to see his face red.

"Whoa! Okay you can wear the cloak." "Thank you!" she put her hood back on.

"Ok nothing to look at, now let's get started." "Everyone will pick a number out of a hat. Two people in a team."

Everyone grabbed. The teams were Honi & Mori, Haruhi & Kaoru, Amai & Tamaki, and Hikaru & Fumou. Gee I wondor how that happened?

"Ok now we take different sides of this house. Who ever doesn't get scared and makes it to the very top of the house wins. Here are maps."

They took their maps and headed out.

First we take a look at at Kaoru & Haruhi.

"This place is pretty cool. And big." Haruhi said slightly amazed.

"Eh. It's ok. Been a while since I've been here."

"So you guys were really that close?"

"Yeah Best Friends Forever. We hated it when they left."

Haruhi had a smile across her face. "Well I'm glad there's someone you care about. By the way, you should really tell Amai how you feel."

Koaru started to blush. "What makes you say that?"

"She told me your plan. From that I figured you two looked good together."

"Well she's a good friend and I don't want to ruin that."

"Then what about Hikaru and Fumou."

"They've always liked each other and we know it. We just want them to be happy."

"Your both very kind." Haruhi said with a smile.

They made it far in the Game. Now lets go to Fumou and Hiakru

They were walking through a halls with no worry.

"So why did Amai have this party?" Hikaru asked out of curiosity.

"Probably to hook us up. I overheard them talking about it."

"And they,I'm guesing, is Hikaru and Amai?"

"Yep."

"That's just like them. Can't they worry about themselves?"

"Well I don't know about Koaru but Amai always puts others before herself. I wish she'd care for herself once in a while."

"Give her some time and maybe she'll learn to"

"I sure hope so."

Let's go to Amai and Tamaki:

"What's wrong with you? Is the house really that scary?"

"No,I just want this night to be over."

"Why?"

"It's nothing."

They continue to walk down the creepy hall.

"So who's idea was this? This Haunted house I mean." Tamaki said, trying to break the ice.

"Mine."

Tamaki seemed surprised."Really?"

"Yeah, it's part of my plan. Fumou's favorite holiday is Holloween. Mine's is Christmas."

"So what plan?"

"Oh me and Koaru planned this Haunted House to get Fumou and Hikaru together."

"Well it seems like it's working."

Amai looked down at the map,a spider lands on it,She shrieks and leaps into Tamaki's arms.

"It's fake." Tamaki said with a smirk.

"Psh,I knew that. It just startled me ok?!"

Amai takes another careful look at the map. "Looks like we're almost there."

Just then it started to rain. Big, fat dropplettes hit the windows with gusto.

Amai smiled. "Ilove the sound of rain."

Tamaki looked axious. "What comes after the rain...that's what worries me." He seemed in distant thought.

"What? You scared blondie?"

"No. It's haruhi. She's terrified."

They were silent for a moment. Amai stepped closer to Tamaki.

"Look,I know you like her."

"W-What are you talking about."

"You Like Haruhi."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Stop playing dumb. You give her this look,like she's the best thing in the world. You smile at her with great warmth. So go."

"Go where."

"Go to her."

Tamaki nodded and ran in the direction he thought Haruhi would be.

A great clap of thunder rang out and Amai crouched down.

"I need a quit place to hide."

* * *

Sometime Later Tamaki arrived at the meeting place. He was way out of breath.

"Where is Haruhi." He said pausing between words to breathe.

The rest of them pointing to a coprnier where Haruhi was crounched up. Tamaki ran to her.

"Haruhi, are you alright."

She didn't respond. Another roll of thunder went off and she didn't even look up.

"HAAARUUHIII!" He waved his hand in fron of her.

Haruhi pulled out an iPod and paused it. "What?"

"Where did you get that?"

"Amai lent it to me. I had called her because i didn't want to go because of the storm. She told me I could use it to block out the noise."

This caught Fumou's attention. "Amai doesn't have her her iPod?! She used that to block out thunder. She's terrified of thunder. And You Left her ALONE??!!" She picked up Tamaki by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Where is my sister?!"

"In the north hallway. She told me to go on with out her."

"Ok everybody split up and find her!" They disspearsed and went seprate ways.

Tamaki ran back to where he left Amai, all the way thinking things like, 'How could I have been so stupid?!' He found Amai in a room a little ways off from where he last saw her. She was curled up and had a blanket on her head.

"Are you alright?!"

She looked up adn wiped away stray tears. "Yeah. why wouldn't I be?" Her voice quavered.

"Fumou told me about you and Thunder. Why didn't you tell me? I would have never left you."

"Cause you were too worried about Haruhi."

He sighed and shook his head. "Come with me, your sister's worried sick." She starts to get up then thunder goes off and she leaps into his arms out of fright.

"Oh sure I would be happy to carry you."

He stated to carry her back to the meeting place,while she was texting everyone that Tamaki had found her.

"So, was Fumou mad?"

"Well she tried to kill me but no, nothing serious."

By the time they got there, Amai had fallen asleep.

"Is she ok?" Fumou asked.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep."

"Ok give her to me." Tamaki hands her Amai,Fumou yells in her ear, "WAKE UP!"

Amai awakes with a start.

"I'M UP! What I miss?"

"Not much. Time for movies, I have Nightmare before Christmas and Hamlet 2? Amai did you switch the movies??"

"Whatever Hamlet 2 is genius."

"Whatever. Hey you guys wanna spend the night? We can stay up late, swapping manly stories and in the morning...I'm making waffles."

The gang agreed and ended up staying up until 3.

In the morning, Fumou made waffles.

* * *

F: Arg! it's so late! I'm so sorry! This is dedicated to ALittleMind BTW! We love that you reveiw like every chappie!!!


	6. It's over

ey guys, this is Fumou, or rather, Kyoko. My partner Amai and I had a falling out and will no longer be writing together. Thta's not to say we'll be deleteing the stories. To continue following Fruits Basket: The Next generation go to my profile : .net/u/1702447/Wow_Really

If you want to continue following Intruders go to Amai's profile: .net/u/1481711/Nobody_Else_Just_Me

Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
